Buzzsaw
'' '' Given his reputation for civility and sophistication, it might seem surprising at first that Buzzsaw is also one of the cruelest and most destructive of all Decepticons. But his two sides are not contradictory. He carries out his lethal tasks with the careful, reasoned approach of a fine artist, with the cool precision of a neurosurgeon. He views every awful undertaking of his as the beginning of a new masterpiece. Every opponent he defeats marks a completion. And, like any true artist, nothing can sway him from his commitment to his deadly craft. He will only end his career when the Autobots are no more. Using his optical sensors, Buzzsaw can pinpoint and photographically record a thumbtack at 20 miles, making him invaluable on spy missions. He can fly virtually soundlessly at speeds up to 250 mph for a distance of 1500 miles. He's equipped with twin mortar cannons that can fire five rounds per minute. His most feared weapon is his beak, which, with its diamond-hard, micro-serrated edges, he can use to carve up all except the most strong-skinned opponents. And, like the artist he is, he uses his beak with great finesse. Buzzsaw has a tremendous ego. If one of his carefully planned operations should go astray, ruining what he considers a work of art in progress, he will often stop and sulk rather than improvise and proceed. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Buzzsaw was among Megatron's attack party which ambushed the Autobots aboard the Ark, crashing on Earth 4 million years ago. When the Autobots and Decepticons were revived in 1984, Buzzsaw was given the alternate mode of a gold cassette tape. ''The Transformers'' cartoon Buzzsaw first saw duty on Earth during the Decepticon plot to transform New York City into New Cybertron, appearing with Laserbeak to strafe Bumblebee and Spike Witwicky on the roof of the Constructicons' newly-constructed skyscraper. Later, the twin cassette condors located the energy-rich underwater city of Sub-Atlantica for Megatron, leading to an alliance between the Decepticons and King Nergill to conquer Washington, D.C.. Buzzsaw helped the Sub-Atlanticans capture the Autobot Wheeljack when he was investigating the situation. His luck didn't hold out when the Dinobots came to occupied Washington, though: Swoop outflew Buzzsaw and Laserbeak, shooting them down with air-to-air missiles. When the Decepticons teamed up with the Insecticons to take the Nova Power Plant, Soundwave unleashed Buzzsaw and Laserbeak on Jazz and Inferno. Laserbeak was quickly shot down, but Buzzsaw managed to avoid the Autobots' laser fire and flew off. Later, he lost control of his faculties when Bombshell used his cerebro-shells to turn the Decepticons against Megatron, before their fearless leader could turn against them. He was presumably restored with the others when Bombshell's excess power was negated. Soon thereafter, Buzzsaw took part in the Decepticons' attempt to capture the Negavator, trapping Autobots inside their command bunker with a pile of rubble so Rumble could steal the weapon. Eventually, however, the Autobots got free and the Decepticons were driven away. MUX History: Buzzsaw remains one of Soundwave's loyal spies. 2013 In 2013, when Buzzsaw came by Autobot City to gather information on the closing of the Shattered Glass rifts, Metroplex sent Scamper out to meet him. Scamper provided Buzzsaw with a dataslug containing information on the Cybertronian and Southwestern United States rifts, and logistical information in the goal of the Autobots and Decepticons working together to close the rift near Decepticon City. When Skyfire came to Decepticon City to close the Arctic rift, Buzzsaw tried to send him through the rift as it closed, but got caught in the Shattered Glass universe as well, where he tried to recruit Shattered Glass Skyfire to the Decepticon cause. Returning through the Nevada Desert Rift, Buzzsaw wound up in Autobot City, where he was promptly captured by the Autobots. He was held in the brig until rescued by Starscream, who had taken Hawk hostage to force a trade. On May 24th of that year several Cobra, G.I. Joe, and Transformer individuals, including Buzzsaw, disappeared from all over the world, awaking in the past. However, after helping to fix a problem threatening to alter the timeline, they were returned to the present. August 25th, Buzzsaw was spying on GI Joe activities when the Seacons attacked Offut Air Force Base and unleashed their new Trans-Organic army of modified humans. Rather than engage them directly, Buzzsaw caught a straggler and severed its legs, allowing him to transport the wounded Trans-Organic to Starscream at Trypticon. OOC Notes *If Buzzsaw is around you, he is there for a reason. Most of the time it is best you not try to find out what that reason is. *Even though there is a striking similarity between Buzzsaw's counterpart, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw maintains he is the superior of the two. His paint scheme is also far higher quality. *In Buzzsaw's eyes, you are either Decepticon, or unenlightened. Anything else shall be punished. *By the time you hear his engines, it's already too late. *All conversations will be recorded for quality and training purposes. Logs 2009 * November 30 - Buzzsaw and Turborat - Turborat is found by Buzzsaw * December 3 - Alpha Trion Confirmed Alive - Buzzsaw reports on his conversation with Turborat 2013 * 05-01 - "The Skyfire in the Mirror Pt. 2" - Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. * 05-04 - "The Skyfire in the Mirror Pt. 2" - Buzzsaw and Skyfire get trapped in the Shattered Glass universe. * May 20 - "Buzzsaw Rescue Attempt" - The Decepticons attempt a rescue of Buzzsaw from Autobot City. May 21 - Recovery Debrief: Buzzsaw The Decepticon emblem is displayed prominently against a black screen before fading, revealing a first-person view of Buzzsaw diving into Skyfire's back. **Buzzsaw reporting. Under orders, during the closure of the rift near Trypticon, I managed to drive myself into Skyfire, sending us both into the mirror-verse.** :The image shifts to a second Skyfire, the audio disabled. **We encountered some familiar figures, namely Skyfire's alter self. I attempted to appeal to his... Decepticon upbringing to broker a trade. Our world's Skyfire for theirs, however a human showed up that apparently had some sentimental ties with their Skyfire and the deal was broken.** :The perspective flies through a portal and shimmers, suddenly appearing in the bowels of Metroplex, alarm-lights flashing. Several of the Autobot familiars show up, weapons drawn. **Needless to say, I was taken prisoner. Skyfire failed to mention that the last remaining portal was located within Autobot City.** The screen goes dark. **Systems were summarily deactivated, with the exceptions being ground-based locomotion, audio and visual relays, and vocal transmitters. Record and playback was disabled, weapons stripped, and flight-related systems deactivated.** :Buzzsaw's image appears, perched on something offscreen, the lighting carefully set to give a nice, maliciously red-hued glow to his armor. **Sixteen megacycles. Sixteen. Fearing they would use me as a bargaining chip, I forced myself into stasis by planting myself against the electrified barrier until all systems locked out. They revived me. The primary line of interrogations revolved around the exchange of Sideswipe for myself, but when no such deal came to pass, they turned to subtle manipulation and attempts to convince me that my fellow Decepticons had abandoned me to my fate. A laughable notion, I am sure.** Is that... bitterness in his tone of voice? Possible. **After all, one as noble as Starscream would /never/ leave behind a loyal servant of the Decepticon cause.** >**The Autobots finally released me, without much notice, and it seemed this was due to one General Hawk being held at Starscream's mercy. How fortunate for me. It seems I was worth one fleshbag of insignificant standing, not even an Autobot.** He pauses. **Consider this my report, Starscream. Buzzsaw out.** :Buzzsaw turns from the camera just as the feed cuts out. June 06 - Megatron Has Returned The Decepticon logo stands prominently against a background of black before fading to reveal Buzzsaw. The background is clearly the medical bay. Whatever support systems keeping him functional are not currently installed, however he looks fairly ragged and seemingly just on the more positive side of critical. :**Buzzsaw reporting. I am pleased to announce that yesterday, Lord Megatron returned to us. I am not as pleased to announce that Optimus also returned. A conflict immediately arose as a result. I will upload records of the oppositional forces involved, of note was Superion. Several of our own were knocked offline by Superion alone, including Thundercracker, Puddlejumper, and myself. :**Further confusion was added as it seems not all ordered forces on the Decepticon side joined into the fray. Starscream vacated the area with the offline Thundercracker, while Windshear departed with Plunder, who assisted only in assaulting me while I was working to occupy Jazz and Superion in order to assist with the withdrawing of forces.** :Buzzsaw slumps for a moment. **Trypticon is currently void of both Seekers and Energon. Talk on open communication lines is heavy with accusations of traitors within the ranks. All signs point towards the potential of civil unrest between Starscream and his Seekers, and the forces now following Lord Megatron. Puddlejumper remains within our care and custody, as does Scourge and the mainstay of Sweeps. The Seekers, and Plunder, are currently recorded as Missing in Action, with the sole exception of Starscream, who has established radio contact but will not disclose his current location.** :The condor pauses as he slumps again. **Buzzsaw out.** :The camera cuts off. June 10 - "Bartering Time" While investigating strange energy readings in the Yukon, Carly has an encounter with some Decepticons that jeopardizes her research project, as well as her life. Jun 24 - Unfortunate Loss The Decepticon emblem flashes up against its usual black screen before fading to show Buzzsaw, who looks quite...calm? Hard to say, he tends to not have facial expression anyway. :>**I regret to inform command that the Autobot, Sideswipe, has rejoined his faction. It appears, from what I was able to glean off the microprobes installed within his circuitry prior to their removal or destruction, that somehow the link between his spark and his purported twin, Sunstreaker, overwhelmed the code implanted by the dweller.** :Various readouts from the probes indicating the state of corruption, with a few high-note events wherein processors were removed or powered down. **Analysis of the data indicates that someone systematically powered down processors to drive the infection into one core processor which was then removed. The data-stream ends there, so I cannot tell if Sideswipe survived or not. All I know is that I last saw him enter Autobot City and he has not come out.** :The screen returns to Buzzsaw's avian mug. **I will continue to monitor the situation, but initial observation seems to conclude that Sideswipe's short-lived service with the Decepticons has come to an end. Buzzsaw out.** 8/24 - "Attack on Offut AFB" The Quintessons, having learned the location of the Pit, launch an assault on Offutt Air Force Base. The Autobots send Grimlock and Snarl to assist in the counter-attack, and the Decepticons take the opportunity to perform research and reconnaissance. Alternate Universes Apocalypse World In the Apocalypse World alternative future, Buzzsaw is believed dead, killed by Blaster. Players Formerly Temped by BZero, as of April of 2013 Buzzsaw now has a new player, Savage Ravage! References * Buzzsaw @ tfu.info * Who's Who in the Transformers Universe ---- Category:2009 Category:Characters Category:Con-Tapes Category:Decepticon Intelligence Category:Decepticons Category:Spies Category:FCs Category:Transformers Category:Male Characters Category:Apocalypse World characters Category:AU-Decepticons